


Your Usual?

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Reader works at a coffee shop that happens to be Clint's favourite.





	1. Chapter 1

You checked the time again, first on your watch then on the clock against the wall. 10.30am. For the past several weeks at this time he, or as you later found out, Clint, usually came in for his daily caffeine fix. After the first week of him coming into the small coffee shop where you worked you soon started having his regular order ready for him. He never stayed long, a quick “Hi” and “How you doing?” were the most you ever got from him, but he did strike you as a man of few words.

You always looked forward to this time, your heart always seemed to flutter whenever you saw him coming through the door. You fixed the lid onto the cup and sat it to the side waiting while you carried on with your daily tasks.

You hadn't even here anyone come in until you turned around and he was standing there, staring, a small smile playing on his lips.

Oh those lips. You had often thought about those lips and how they would feel against your own. How they would feel against your skin, perhaps nipping slightly at the sensitive part of your neck.

It was then you moved your eyes from his lips that you saw the little plasters dotted around his face.

“Oh my goodness! What happened?” You asked as you handed him his cup. Your fingers brushing as they usually did, sending a small shiver down your spine.

He smiled as he reached to touch the plaster on his nose. “Oh this? It's nothing. Work related accident. I'm fine. I've had worse”

You were about to say something when his phone rang. He gestured a goodbye as he answered it. You watched him leave as your heart seemed to ache a little.

“For the love of all that is holy will you just give him your number”

You turned to see your friends and colleagues Lucy and Charlie smirking at you. You clearly weren't aware that you'd been staring as he left.

“I'm not giving him my number. He probably doesn't want my number”

“What harm is there in simply slipping him your number” Charlie commented as she served a customer.

“Complete embarrassment at being rejected”

“What makes you think he'd reject you?”

“Not having this conversation right now. I'm going on break” You threw them both an exasperated look as you grabbed a coffee and double chocolate muffin and made your way to your favourite seat. It was tucked away in the corner, but you could still see the shop and the world passing by outside and yet you felt nice and hidden when you sat there.

You sat mulling over the suggestion to give him your number. What harm could it actually do? Oh yeah! He could not call. He probably didn't even like you. He only came in for coffee not conversation, but he was starting to talk a little more. And he actually smiled more today. And that was how your mind made the decision to write your number on his cup the next morning. Wait. How did you come to that decision again? You weren't one was making such decisions. You'd never handed your number out to anyone. But you liked Clint and you wanted to get to know him more.

You picked up a few empty cups on your way back to the counter, and dumped them in the tray for the washer. You popped your head round the little dividing wall when you heard Lucy giggling, your heart nearly dropping when you saw the cause of her laughter. You dropped a cup causing it to smash and in turn cutting your finger. You cursed louder than intended turning to see Clint standing in front of you with a look of concern reaching for your hand. You stood staring at him as he took care of the cut. You got the chance to see him close up and couldn't help the sigh that escaped your lips causing him to smile.

He held your hand up so you could see his handiwork, but not before planting an incredibly light kiss on the now plastered finger. You couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the gesture.

“There. All better”

You lowered your hand noticing that he still had ahold of it. You looked down at it then back at him and down again as you felt him draw a little pattern on your skin.

“Umm. Do you like pizza?”

You looked up at him to see him also looking down at your hand. “Yeah I like pizza”

“Would you maybe like to, I don't know, maybe get pizza some time? With me.”

You blinked a couple of times unsure of what you had heard.

You felt him let go of your hand and instantly missed his touch, albeit a small and light one. That's when you realised you hadn't answered. You instantly grabbed his hand causing him to look back up at you.

“I would love to”

“Really?” He smiled at your response but yet seemed a little unsure. You nodded your head to reassure him. “Really? Okay. Great. Umm. Would tonight be too soon?”

You gave him a little chuckle. “Tonight would be great”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little build up for the 'date'

Your shift seemed to take longer than usual to finish now that you had something to look forward to. Clint had suggested meeting back at the coffee shop and told you about a pizza place close to his apartment that had, in his opinion, “the best pizza ever”.

“Will you just go home already” Lucy chuckled as she watched you stare into space for about the 20th time that hour.

“Yeah, your dreamy eyed staring is putting the customers off” Charlie chimed in.

You were going to protest but the looks on their faces told you to just get going and then fill them in on EVERYTHING the next day. You wasted no time in grabbing your jacket and bag and practically running out the place to your apartment.

You decided to grab a shower and take your time getting ready which included shaving your legs and tidying up some more intimate areas. You weren't planning on anything happening that would involve your intimate areas being exposed but you'd rather be prepared just in case.

You settled on a simple jeans and t-shirt combination, you wanted to be comfortable and it was just a pizza date. You stopped yourself and looked in the mirror. ‘Was this a date?’ You asked yourself out loud. You began worrying your bottom lip as you started overthinking things. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You finished applying a little makeup, fixed your hair and decided you looked as good as you were going to get. You grabbed your jacket and bag and headed back to the coffee shop to meet Clint.

You got there about 10 minutes earlier and found Clint was already there. He was sitting with a coffee chatting to Lucy and Charlie. They were all smiling and laughing, you stood back a little and watched. You saw his eyes crinkle a little at the side when he really smiled. It was a beautiful smile and his laugh was a sound you'd love to hear more often.

“So is y/n going to stand there all night watching us?” Clint asked Lucy loud enough for you to hear. You weren't even aware he'd seen you. You quickly looked at the floor to hide any signs of embarrassment.

“She's just enjoying the view” Charlie piped up from beside them.

You looked up to see him thanking your friends for the coffee and chat before walking towards you.

“Hi” He smiled at you, his voice seemed a little deeper and quieter than usual.

“Hi” You managed to breathe out. Looking into his blue eyes feeling like you could lose yourself in them. What was wrong with you? Why were you suddenly feeling like a horny teenager?

You walked the few blocks to the pizza place in a comfortable silence, casting glances at each other and smile. Your hands even brushed together as you walked. You wanted to just take hold of his hand, but you didn't want to appear too forward. You began having an internal monologue about taking his hand when you felt his fingers tangle with yours and he took your hand in his, smiling softly as he did.

“Hey hey! Hawkguy!” The voice from behind the counter called out as you both walked through the door.

You turned to see Clint wince at the name, shaking as he ducked his head. You gave him a look of confusion as you moved to the counter to place your order.

As you waited for your pizzas you both stood by the window, Clint looking down at his feet while rubbing the back of his neck. You could tell he seemed a little uncomfortable, perhaps embarrassed.

“So Hawkguy huh? As in the master assassin, archer extraordinaire, and Avenger?”

You almost wished you'd had a camera to capture his expression and you couldn't help but laugh.

“You already knew?”

“Clint.” You placed a hand on his bicep “I had no idea until Lucy and Charlie clued me in after I saw them fangirling.”

Clint's shoulders slumped and he moved his arm away from you. “That's why you've been so nice, always having my coffee ready and agreed to come out with me”

You quickly realised that he thought you were only out with him because he was an Avenger. You moved to close the gap that had been created between you. You took his hand in yours.

“Clint. I had no idea who you were. To me. Oh geeze this is embarrassing. To me you were just a really hot guy who liked coffee and I.” You took a deep breath desperate to conceal signs of further embarrassment. “I watch the clock every morning waiting for you to walk through that door just so I can see you.”

Clint looked at you. Looked into your eyes as if looking for any sign that you were lying but all he could see was sincerity and perhaps a small spark of something else.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask if you'd like to take the pizzas to my place. We could watch a movie?”

You could hear the faint sound of hope in his voice. “I'd like that. Bit only if I can choose the film?”


	3. Chapter 3

Clint carried the pizzas as well as held your hand on the very short walk to his apartment. You liked how his hand felt, as cheesy as that sounded, but it did. Even though it initial felt rough and calloused it was actually quite soft. You began to wonder what they might feel like on other parts of your body. You shook your head to clear the thoughts away.

“You okay there?”

You had zoned out into our own little world. One where you were getting intimately acquainted with his hands and his lips that you hadn't noticed you'd arrived at his place.

“Okay so I apologise for the mess. I umm, well I'm not home often” He gave you an apologetic smile. He paused before opening the door. “You okay with dogs?”

Before you could answer you heard feet padding across the floor at speed as a blur of blonde came firing towards you both. You laughed as the dog fussed around Clint's feet as he made his way towards the couch. It appeared they hadn't noticed you yet as they seemed far too intent, for a dog, on the pizza.

Clint placed the pizza boxes on the table and motioned for you to have a seat while he popped into the kitchen area to retrieve plates and drinks. He came back to ask what you wanted to drink only to find Lucky with his head between your knees getting his ears scratched. He suddenly felt jealous of the dog.

“You are just gorgeous. Yes you are” You said to the dog as he knocked on your hand for more attention. His tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as his eyes closed in bliss at you scratching a sensitive spot behind his ears.

Clint smiled as he watched the pair of you interact. He was reluctant to interrupt the pair of you as you seemed to be getting on so well. You turned your head to see him smiling at you and you couldn't help but smile back.

“Thought you were going to choose a movie, not flirt with my dog”

You turned to give Lucky another scratch. “You hear that? I think he's jealous” Lucky gave you a soft bark as if agreeing with you. You laughed as you stood to move over to the dvd collection. You finally settled on a classic. You handed him the film in exchange for a beer and sat back on the couch as he placed it in the player. You couldn't help but noticed how his jeans made his backside look perfect. You began to imagine how toned his legs must look and how he would look in just his boxers.

“You okay there?” He chuckled. “You zoned out again, everything okay?”

You hoped he couldn't see any signs of embarrassment as you realised you'd started daydreaming again. You shuffled on the couch making yourself comfortable before taking a long drink of beer.

As the film played you didn't realise that the pair of you had moved closer to each other. You were now sitting side by side, thighs and shoulders touching, fingers lightly entwined almost playing. You rested your head on his shoulder as film played out.

As the credits rolled you couldn't stop a yawn escape. “I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I was tired.” You didn't move your head from his shoulder.

Clint played with your fingers “I would love for you to stay the night, but it's too soon for that. Instead, would you let me walk you home?”

You closed your eyes at the thought of staying over, you liked the sound of that. “You don't have to walk me home. I don't live that far”

“Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a pretty girl home at night”

You lifted your head to look at him “You think I'm pretty?”

“Well yeah. It's one of the reasons I come into the shop everyday.

“One of the reasons?”

“Yeah. The coffee is really good, The staff are really nice and I get to see a really pretty girl every morning”

“No one has ever called me pretty before”

Clint couldn't hide the shocked look on face. “Really? I find that hard to believe. I mean, you've looked in the mirror right? I can't believe this.”

You stood collecting your jacket and bag. “Well believe it. Now you going to walk me home?” You smiled tilting your head towards the door.

You were quite surprised by how close you lived to each other, and disappointed that the walk home was over and you'd have to say goodnight. You had found something comforting about being in Clint's company. You were relaxed and at ease. A feeling you could get used to.

So there you stood. Facing each other, his hand still holding yours.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a lovely time.”

“Think you might like to do it again?”

You leaned forward and placed your lips against his. They were a little cracked, but still soft. You stepped closer feeling brave and placing your hand on the back of his neck, he in turn slipped his arm round your waist. You felt him lick your bottom lip and you instantly deepened the kiss. You could have sworn you saw stars behind your eyes. You felt like you could kiss him all night. You only stopped when Clint pulled back. He stroked your cheek, leaving his hand there.

“I'll take that as a yes then.” He placed a quick kiss to your lips “You better get inside.” He kissed you again. “I'll see you tomorrow”


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled all the way into your apartment with the feel and taste of Clint on your lips. The smile remained as you got ready for bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

“So whatcha think boy?” Clint asked Lucky as he opened another beer flopping onto the couch. Lucky gave a soft bark. “Yeah. I like her too. Really like her.”

He rubbed his hand over his face and let out a loud sigh as he looked around his apartment. It felt a little colder without her. But how? This was the first time she'd been there, how could it already feel cold. He finished his beer then took himself to bed happy that he would see her in the morning.

You arrived at your usual time for work and immediately started your shift, ignoring the questioning looks from Lucy.

“You can stop looking at me like that. I'm telling you nothing.”

“Okay okay” She threw her hands up in defeat. “Just answer this. You going to see him again?”

You didn't answer, you simply smiled as you carried on with your daily tasks while casting glances at the clock. Every time the door opened you would turn your head disappointed each time.

It had just gone 10.30 when you next looked at the clock. You made the coffee and sat it to the side as usual. You tried your best to stop looking at the door as you made other orders that came through and then you saw him. You felt like your heart was about to take off. He looked like he had just gotten up, his short hair looking a little dishevelled, his face still covered in plasters, the black t-shirt he was wearing fitting perfectly and showing off his wonderfully toned arms. You almost forgot how to speak as he stood in front of you smiling.

You lifted the cup towards him “Your usual sir?”

He took the cup, ducking his head as he chuckled. He stepped to the side while other customers collected their drinks. While he waited he noticed that you smiled and thanked every single one of them and yet not a single one of them thanked or acknowledged you and you still kept a smile on your face.

“Doesn't that bother you?”

“Huh?”

He chuckled at your slight look of confusion and the way you lip curled up slightly.

“Doesn't matter. So ummm, I was wondering and you can tell me if it's too soon but would you like dinner tonight”

“I don't know” You smirked at him “I was kind of waiting for this really cute guy to pop by and ask if he'd like to come round to my place for dinner”

Clint's face morphed from anger to realisation in seconds and you couldn't help but giggle. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought for a moment.

“You sure?”

“Yeah” You finally replied after what seemed like more than a couple of seconds. “But I'd totally understand if you don't want to”

Clint had moved round the side of the counter so he was now right in front of you. His hand gently pushing a stray hair behind your ear and lingering on your cheek. He placed a soft, almost feather light kiss on your lips but before he could continue his phone rang. He let out a loud growl as he reached for the offending item.

“I better take this. Text me what time and your apartment number. I'll see you later”

“What?” He answered the call a little angrier than usual. “Now? Okay. I'll be there in half an hour”

Before he walked away he took one last look through the window to see you. His heart felt like it was beating too fast, he hoped it was the coffee.

Clint took his time arriving at Avengers Tower. He wasn't really in the mood. He greeted everyone with his usual enthusiasm while he waited for the meeting to start. His thoughts kept drifting to you and the way you smiled and how your lips felt and tasted.

“So you had a good time last night then?” He looked up at Natasha took the seat next to him. “ Nope. Don't tell me. I don't need to hear the details”

“Nothing happened Nat.”

“You're seeing her again though?”

“Of course. Tonight actually”

“Tonight? You can't tonight?”

“Why?”

“We're leaving for our mission tonight. We have to be at the base at first light”

Clint dropped his head to the table. “Awww come on.” his voice was a little muffled.

“You like her don't you?” Nat asked as she brought her head down to his level.

Clint nodded, not lifting his head.

“Maybe we can fit in both.” Clint's head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes “But you'll owe me Barton”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains Smut and swearing.

You decided you'd make something simple and easy for dinner, having texted him to check if he was okay with your choice. You now sat twiddling your thumbs are you clock watched. It was now a little after 7 and you were getting anxious. You had checked on the food for about the 20th time and checked and double checked your reflection.

You took a deep calming breath when you heard the doorbell, but that breath nearly caught in your throat when you saw him. He was wearing a pair of very flattering jeans, a plain white t-shirt under a plaid shirt under a leather jacket. He looked gorgeous, and there you stood in your bare feet, flared jeans and a faded t-shirt of one of your favourite bands.

You moved to the side, once you had remembered he was standing there, letting him into your relatively small apartment. He handed you a small bunch of flowers and followed you into the kitchen while you put them water.

You told him to help himself to a drink while you sorted the food, which he helped with in getting plates etc.

It felt funny, but you both moved in sync around in other in your small kitchen. You moved around each other with ease and you loved the little touches he would place on your back or your arm.

You sat down to eat, exchanging small talk and getting to know each other a little more.

You found him to be utterly charming, funny, smart and even more attractive, especially when he told you to sit on your couch with a glass of wine and start the movie while he did your dishes.

“Why do you keep checking the time?” You asked as you poured him as glass as he sat down beside you

He turned his whole body to face you as he took the glass and took a big drink. “I have to leave on a mission tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry. I really am. Nat. Umm. Natasha Romanoff, my partner, fixed it so I'd have time to come and see you before we left”

“Natasha Romanoff? Umm.. Black Widow right?”

He smiled at you “You been doing some homework”

“You could say that. Wanted to know who I was getting involved with” You bit your bottom lip at your words. “I didn't mean. I'm sorry.”

Clint leaned forward cupping your cheek and kissing you gently. “When I get back, I'll help you with your homework”

You sat on the couch, side by side, your fingers gently playing with each others. Your head on his shoulder as the movie played.

You tipped your head up to look at him. Even behind all the bruises and plasters you could see how handsome he was. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck. He seemed to shiver under the touch so you did it again and again, smiling against his skin.

You stood up from the couch, offering your hand to him. When he took it you lead him towards your bedroom.

“Wait.” He pulled back, stopping you just outside your bedroom door. “You sure about this?”

You pulled him towards you, your bodies colliding, pushing you back into the wall. You placed your hands round the back of his neck. Your fingertips playing in his hair, you pulled your bottom lip with your teeth as you nodded.

Soon lips were connected, hands were everywhere, clothes were being removed and bodies were tumbling onto a bed. Clint was silently cursing that he didn't have time to fully appreciate you and savour every inch.

“I promise you. Next. Time. I will. Take my. Sweet. Fucking. Time. And worship. You.” He promised between kisses.

“I'll hold you to that. But for now.” You stopped to cupped his cheek to get his attention. Even though it was darker in your room, you could feel his eyes on you. “For now. Please fuck me”

You felt him smile against your lips as you blindly fumbled in your nightstand drawer. You silently placed a condom in his hand as you helped him get rid of his boxers. As he rolled the condom on you removed the last pieces of your clothing. Your first instinct was to cover yourself up, but there little time for that as he was on you in a matter of seconds. His warmth surrounding you as he lined himself up and pushed, slowly at first, into you, emitting a low, throaty, almost growl as he did. He stilled as soon as he bottomed out. Kissing you softly as he kept his weight on his forearms next your head. You fingers danced along his broad shoulders and down his toned arms. You lifted your legs slightly, widened them before practically begging him to move. His movements were teasingly slow causing you to groan. His lips were leaving goosebumps in their trail down your neck and chest. He leaned his weight more on one side as he brought his hand to your breast where his thumb rubbed over your already hard and sensitive nipple before he brought his mouth down to allow his tongue to tease it. You arched your back into his touch. His brought his lips to yours and kissed you deeply as his thrusts sped up. You tangled your fingers into his short hair keeping him anchored. Moans escaping into each other mouths. His hand moving down your body to hitch your thigh up causing him to thrust deeper before squeezing his hand between your bodies to rub your clit causing you to moan his name along with a few cuss words.

He whispered in your ear that he was close and you could only nod weakly as your orgasm took over with him following closely behind.

He stayed where he was, still inside you. He wanted to stay there for as long as he could. He wanted to savour the moment knowing he had to leave soon. You exchanged slow and lazy kisses, neither one of you wanted to speak and bring reality crashing down. That happened what only seemed like seconds later when you both heard a hard knocking at your door.

Clint buried his face in your neck and groaned.

“I'm going to guess that's cue to leave” Your voice carried a hint of sadness as you gently pushed at his shoulders.

“Can I just stay here?” He mumbled into your skin.

“As much as I would love that, you have to go be a superhero and save the world?”

“Awww no” You felt him actually pout against you.

You slipped out from under the covers and pulled your underwear back on before following the trail of discarded clothes to retrieve your jeans and t-shirt. You gathered up Clint's and playfully threw them at him.

“As much as I would love to stare at your naked form in my bed all night. You have to get up. I don't want the Black Widow kicking in my door looking for you.”

Clint reluctantly got up and pulled his clothes on mumble as he did about wanting to sleep and have sex and you think the word pizza came up a couple of times before you left the room.

You opened the door to find the beautiful redhead leaning against the doorframe. She looked at your with her trademark smirk.

“I do hope you've not worn him out?”

You couldn't think of anything to say, so you stepped aside to let her in.

“You better have your pants on?” She called out as she entered the room.

You felt awkward. Almost intimidated. You moved to your kitchen and made coffee, offering Natasha some. She declined but joined you, leaning against a counter while you sat at the table. You could feel her we eyeing you. Taking in every little movement. You even wondered if she was reading your mind.

You shifted in your seat and cleared your throat “ How long will you be away for?”

“A week. 10 days tops if all goes to plan.” She said as she moved to sit down next to you. “I think I can see why he's so smitten. Don't worry. I'll bring him back in one piece” She smiled. A genuine smile this time and you couldn't help return it.

You stood at the door having already said goodbye to Natasha. Clint had your hands in his up to his lips. “I'll be back before you know it. And I'll make good on my promise” He let go of your hands to hold your face as he kisses you.

“Stay safe” You called out as you watched him leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Smut and swearing

The 10 days felt like 10 months but it wasn't like you didn’t hear from him. Texts, calls even a couple of video calls. You hated to admit that you missed him even though you kept telling yourself that it was too early to feel the way you did you. Every time you heard from him you felt your heart skip a beat and butterflies in your stomach. You were feeling like a teenager and you loved it.  

You knew that he would be coming home today, you just didn't know what time. Lucy let you finish your shift early because you were basically doing nothing but clock watching and checking your phone anyway. 

You showered, shaved everywhere and lathered yourself head to toe in body lotion. You were mulling over whether to wear a dress or your usual jeans and shirt combo. You settled on the latter as that was more you. 

You were finishing tidying up your apartment when your phone buzzed. 

“Special delivery. In need of a little TLC. Nx”

You turned to walk to your front door opening it before anyone could knock. Clint looked up at you with a small smile.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself” You moved aside to let him in noticing him moving a little slower than usual and with a slight limp. 

He stopped in the center of your living room turning to look at you as you approached him.

“Hope you don't mind me dropping by. Thought I'd surprise you.”

You ran your hand through his short hair letting it rest at the back of his neck. “I'm glad you did.” You couldn't fail to notice how tired he looked. His eyes didn't seem as bright as before. You kissed him softly before pulling back. “You look exhausted. You didn't have to come here if you were tired you know. I would understand”

He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer. “I just wanted to see you. I. Well. I missed you”

You ran your hands through his hair again. “I missed you too.” You ran your hand down his arm to take his hand leading him to your bedroom. “And as much as I want you to make good on your promise, I think you need to rest.” You pushed him towards the bed as he pouted at you.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding your hand. “You going to tuck me in?” He looked up at you with a little smirk. His eyes becoming a little brighter.

You moved to pull the covers back while he removed some clothing. He decided to keep his shirt and boxers on, because 1) he wanted to be comfortable and 2) he wasn't going to assume anything by you letting him sleep in your bed. You waited until he climbed in and got comfy before you actually did tuck him in. His eyes were already closing as you placed a kiss to his forehead before leaving him sleeping soundly.

After a couple of hours you went to check up on him. You stood leaning on the doorframe watching him sleeping. He looked at peace softly snoring. You felt your heart swell as you looked at him. Was it normal to have such strong feelings for someone you hardly knew? 

You quietly got yourself ready for bed and slipped in beside him, careful not to disturb him. You laid on your side facing him, taking in every detail of his face. There was a perfect mix of hard and soft. You gently traced a finger from his hairline along his jawline before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. He stirred a little and you froze. When you were sure he wasn't waking you settled back down, turning on your side facing away from him. 

You woke to an empty bed. You rolled over to the empty side and found it still a little warm. You could smell him on the pillow and the cover and you found yourself snuggling into his side, letting his scent surround you. 

You heard a soft chuckle from the side of the bed causing you to open one eye. Clint was looking down at you smirking. He was still in his boxers and t-shirt and was holding two cups of coffee. 

“Comfy?” He asked placing the cups on the bedside table before lifting the cover so he could get back in the bed. 

You refused to move only burying your face into the pillow more.

“Are you smelling my pillow?” the humour clearly evident in his voice. 

“No” Your voice muffled by the pillow.

“Awww sweetheart, why don't you let me in and you can just rub yourself all over me instead of the pillow.”

You reluctantly shuffled over with all the grace of an elephant seal allowing him to slip in beside you. He sat up more, resting his back against the headboard while you brought your head up to rest on his chest. He leaned over to grab his coffee and took a few sips while you traced over some of the scars that marked his chest. There was a comfortable silence between you both, no need to fill it. Clint drank his coffee while stroking your arm and you enjoyed the warmth and comfort. 

“How would you feel about going out tomorrow night?” Clint broke the silence. 

“I'd like that. Where do you have in mind?”

“A friend is having a party”

“Ummm..okay.” 

“Yeah? Great.” He kissed the top of your head.

“You finished your coffee?” You tried to hide the smile in your voice as you moved your hand lower towards the band of his boxers while you looked at him, biting your bottom lip. 

He placed his cup down and slid down to lie next to you making no attempt to hide the smile on his face. You hitched your leg over his hip as you brought your lips to his. You could already feel him becoming hard. He grabbed your backside pulling you closer, well as close as the thin fabric between you both would allow. He thrust his hips towards you causing a small moan to escape from you. You deepened the kiss as you slid your hand between your bodies and into his boxers. He moaned as you wrapped your hand round him and began slowly pumping. You stopped briefly causing him to whimper. You smiled against his lips as you pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back. He looked at you with slight curiosity as you straddled him. As you leaned forward to kiss him, your core rubbed perfectly against him. His hands came to rest on your thighs holding you as he thrust up while you rocked your hips.

“As wonderful. Oh fuck. As this feels. Aaahhh. I would much rather be. Aaahhhhh fuck.” 

“Shuuush” You whispered against his lips as you sat back running your nails up and down his chest. “You've been busy saving the world and I think you need some TLC” You winked as you shuffled down the bed and under the covers. 

Clint was about to question your actions and raised himself up on his elbows to do so, but dropped himself back onto the pillow when he felt your tongue lick a long line along his hard length. You wrapped your hand around his base and slowly pumped your fist while your tongue licked and swirled around his head. You adjusted slightly so you could take him in your mouth. You could hear him cursing and felt his hand fist in your hair. 

His grip tightened a little as your mouth and hand worked in perfect tandem with each other. His hips thrusting up in rhythm with your actions. You could hear his breathing speed up and feel his muscles begin to tighten, signalling that he was close to release. He gave you a verbal warning and tried to move you away, but you stayed firm allowing him to release himself into your mouth. You swallowed and sucked every last drop placing little kitten licks on him until he told you he couldn't take any more. 

You shuffled back up the bed still on top of him placing little kisses over his chest on your way until you reach his lips. He put one hand on the back of your neck holding you to him while the other gripped your thigh. The kiss was gentle, soft and could almost be described as loving. You could feel him twitching beneath you and you smiled into the kiss. You felt him smile back before he flipped you both over. 

Before he could kiss you, you could hear a loud banging on your front door. You reluctantly pushed Clint aside, pulled on some clothes and answered the door.

“Ms Romanoff. Pleasure as always” You stepped aside to let Natasha enter your apartment.

“I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Barton needs to get down to HQ and file his report. I stalled them as long as possible.” She gave you her best apologetic smile as you offered her coffee. 

Clint sauntered into the kitchen not long after. His hair a little dark from the shower he had obviously taken. His shirt clinging to still damp part of his skin. You couldn't help staring and it didn't go unnoticed. You fidgeted under Natasha’s gaze.

“So you're coming to the party tomorrow night right?” You nodded at Natasha’s question. “Excellent. The guys are dying to meet you.”

“The guys?” 

Natasha looked over at Clint, you followed her gaze. “You didn't tell her did you?”

Clint just shrugged as he gulped his coffee. “The party's at Tony’s” He mumbled into his cup. 

“Clint” Natasha’s voice was a little harsher as she saw the look on your face. “I think you better get your reported filed”

Clint clearly knew that tone and made a quick getaway, but not before planting a chaste kiss on your lips.

You faced Natasha who was smirking in between sips of her coffee. “Shall we go shopping?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter as I get back into writing and finding my groove again. Thanks.
> 
> This is the dress in question (https://prettykittyfashion.co.uk/collections/dresses/products/dark-purple-lace-embroidered-dress?variant=29512157315)

“Will you get out here and let me see?” Natasha shouted through to the fitting rooms.

This was the fourth, no fifth, or was it sixth dress you had tried on and you didn't feel comfortable or happy in any of them. You stared at your reflection hoping that the harder you looked the quicker all your lumps and bumps would disappear. 

A sharp knock on the fitting room door made you jump, snapping you from your thoughts. You slowly unlocked and opened the door. Natasha gave you the once over before settling on the sadness clouding your face that you thought you had hidden. She gave you a soft smile and a curt nod almost in understanding. 

“I really like that colour on you, but the style just isn't you. Why don't we grab some lunch?”

You nodded and closed the door before silently changing back into your regular attire.

You sat opposite each other in a quiet corner of quaint little Italian that Natasha found, sipping on a large, albeit necessary, glass of wine. You felt at ease with Natasha. The silence was comfortable. She was making the effort to get to know you and you appreciated it. She was after all Clint's closest friend.  

“So what can I expect from this party? Any rules I should know about?”

“Rules?”

“Well yeah. I mean this is a party at the Avengers Tower. There must be rules I should know about”

Natasha tried not to smile too much. “The only rule is to have a good time. Are you. Are you nervous?”

“Umm yeah. You guys are. Well you know who you guys are and I'm just me. I shouldn't be going to parties with billionaires and superheroes”

“And why not? Do you think you don't belong there?” You cast your eyes down and nodded “I understand how you feel and I think you're wrong.”

“I appreciate that, but. Ugh!” You rubbed your hand down your face. “I want to be excited that I've been invited, but I'm now worried that the rest of the team won’t think I'm suitable, you know. Might not think that I'm right for Clint.” You stopped to take a breath. “I really like him and I want his friends to like me. I just. Ugh! I don't even know what I'm trying to say now.” You stopped your when your food was placed in front of you. 

“Y/N. Sweetie. You're starting to ramble and it's all nonsense. They are going to love you, especially when they see for themselves just how completely smitten our dear Clinton is with you. Trust me. Look, If it makes you feel better then invite your friends to come with you.”

“Clinton?” You asked failing to disguise the smile gracing your lips

She winked and signalled for the waiter. “Champagne for two please.”

You had to admit that Nat had done a wonderful job of setting your mind at rest about the party. You also couldn't remember the last time you had laughed so much as she retold stories of missions with Clint and the team. 

You weren't sure how you found the small, vintage shop which seemed to be nestled away from all the other shops, but after two bottles of champagne and a couple of cocktails you didn't really care. 

You were both browsing at opposite ends of the shop when you gave a little squeal, causing Natasha to appear at your side as if she'd teleported. That in itself making you up when she spoke.

“I think this is the one.” You exclaimed as you held the vintage tea dress up against you. 

You stood staring at your reflection, this time feeling more comfortable. You opened the fitting room door to get Natasha’s opinion. The way she smiled told you you had got the right one.

_\-------- jump to party --------_

You were thankful that Charlie and Lucy had jumped at the chance of joining you at the party and you were grateful for them coming round before the party and helping you drink the bottle of champagne that had been chilling nicely in the fridge. 

“You two look absolutely stunning” You said as you joined them in your living room after applying the finishes touches to your outfit. 

Charlie started giggling after she took in your whole outfit and once Lucy caught on to the source of the amusement, she couldn’t help but join in.

“Really Y/N?” Lucy mock admonished you. “Such a beautiful dress and you're wearing those”

You looked down at your feet to where the light was catching the sparkles on your shoes. You shrugged taking a seat next to them. 

“I tried those heels, I really did, but you know me. I would've been on my ass before I'd even left the flat. Besides. These are more me.” You smiled as you flexed foot out in front of you, admiring your beautiful, purple, sparkly converse hi-tops. “Besides, it's bad enough that I have to get all dressed up like so my feet might as well be comfortable”

“Do you think Captain America and his friend Bucky will be there tonight?” Charlie asked with a little flush creeping into her cheeks. 

You knew both ladies had a somewhat not so small crush on both supersoldiers.

“I'm sure they will be” You smiled.

“Not that you'll notice anyway. You'll be too busy making heart eyes and your beloved archer” Lucy winked as she downed her glass.

Before you could reply a knock at the door informed you that the cat had arrived to take you to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of smut!

Once you pulled up to the venue, the three of you stood in awe for a moment before linking arms and walking in together.

“Just breathe sweetheart. They are going to love you” Lucy whispered into your ear as you rode the elevator up to the top floor.

As you stepped into the party the three of you stopped in the doorway and let out a collective ‘wow’. You all stood for a moment while you scanned the crowd for Clint. There were so many people, more than you thought and you were trying not to panic. You gripped Lucy's and Charlie's arms a little tighter causing them both to wince and pull away slightly.

“Oh my oh my! Excuse me gentlemen.” Sam laid his cue down on the table before making an over exaggerated motion of straightening a non existent tie.

Clint followed Sam’s line of sight. “Cheeky fucker” and started after him slightly faster than intended as he almost crashed into you.

“Whoa!” You exclaimed stepping back slightly to avoid spilling your recently acquired glass of champagne.

“Hey sweetheart” Clint grinned before cupping your face and planting his lips firmly to yours. “You look amazing”

“You don't look too bad yourself”

You could feel that you were about to get lost in each other when you heard light coughing beside you.

“So I'm going to guess that this is Y/N”

You turned to face the voice and found yourself looking straight at Steve Rogers. You were momentarily stunned and speechless. You were brought back by the sensation of both Charlie and Lucy gasping next to you. Luckily Clint stepped in and made the necessary introductions.

You couldn't hide the grin that appeared as you watched your friends walk to the bar with the two dashing super soldiers. You knew then that this would be a good night.

“You really do look absolutely stunning. The shoes especially” Clint beamed at you over his glass. He leaned in closer until you could feel his breath against your ear causing you to shiver. “I want to fuck you so hard right now”

You nearly choked on your drink at his words. You turned to look at him, trying to see how drunk he was.

“No I'm not drunk” He spoke as if he could read your mind. “I'm just finding you irresistible right now”

“You have such a way with words”

“I know. It's a gift.” He took a large drink emptying his glass “I will have that dress on the floor and your thighs around my head before the night is through”

“I'm tempted to suggest ditching this party right now” Your lips hovered over his.

Clint took your hand and lead your through the party goers towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button for his floor and as soon as the doors closed he had you pinned against the wall. His lips on yours, demanding and hungry. All too soon the doors opened and he lead you down to his room.

As soon as his room door closed he was on his knees between your legs as you sat on the edge of the bed. You ran your fingers through his hair as you bend down to kiss him. He broke the kiss to remove his jacket then pushed you back gently so you were lying down. He ran his hand up your legs leaving goosebumps in their wake. You closed your eyes as the warmth of his expert hands spread to your eager and already throbbing core. He lifted the bottom of your dress until it was bunched at your waist. You lifted your hips allowing him to removed your underwear. What you didn't see was him smirking as he placed them into his pocket.

He gently pushed your knees apart opening you up more to him. He stroked the inside of your thighs as he licked his lips before launching his attack on your aching core.

Your back arched, your thighs twitched and your knuckles turned white as you gripped at the bed sheets. His fingers and tongue worked in perfect unison bringing you closer and closer. Your hand flew into his hair holding him place when you felt him reach the sweet spot. Your hips bucked gently up towards him as you bit back moans. He could feel you tightening around his fingers and knew you were close, so he buried his face further into you as you screamed out his name as you came hard over his fingers and face.

You could feel him smiling against your skin as you tried to regain some composure. He stood, licked his fingers then wiped your juices from his face with the back of his hand. He groaned when he took in the sight before him. You lying on his bed, dress bunched around your waist leaving you exposed, chest heaving, skin shining. He felt himself become harder. You opened your eyes and propped yourself up on your elbows to see him adjusting himself. You smirked as you grabbed his belt pulling towards you.

“Allow me” You said as you began to unzip his jeans.

Clint gently rested his hands on your head, gathering your hair between his fingers as you began to suck his cock.

Just as you tasted the pre-cum on your tongue he pulled away. You looked up at him with a look of worry.

“There was nothing wrong with that darling. I just really need to be inside you right now”

You moaned at his words as you stood up, turning him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. You positioned yourself so you were straddling him. Your dress falling over your joined laps. Using your hand, you pumped his thick, hard cock a couple of times before positioning it at your entrance. You placed your hands on his shoulders as you lowered yourself down allowing him to enter you as far as possible. Both of you moaned into each other's mouths at the feeling. With his hands now placed on your hips he began to slowly move you.

Soon the pressure was building again and you could feel everything tighten.

“Fuck. Clint. I'm. I'm so close”

“Me too darling. Just. A. Little. Bit”

You began moving you hips faster, pushing down onto him.

“Shit. That feels so good”

“Clint. I'm going to. Oh fuuuuccccck Clint”

You rested your forehead against his. Taking your time to come down from your respective highs. He kissed you slowly as you played with his hair at the base nape of his neck.

You pulled your head back slightly to look at him when he stopped kissing you. His eyes were sparkling and he had that just fucked look.

“I love you y/n”


End file.
